If you want to hide
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: Toni wasn't much of a hunter. He didn't like chasing after Lovi, he knew he'd never be able to catch up. Lovi was one damned fast conejo and this Spanish jackal had a wounded foot. So, the only way he could catch his rabbit was with a carrot and a basket. So, to find a carrot... He chased after his prey. "Lovi, wait for me!"


_**If you want to hide...**_

_**I'll find a way around it~**_

_**Go Spain, you sly dog you~ Anyway, this is just a quick little Spamano thingy that I came up with because of a pic I saw on a cool AMV. So yeah.**_

_**Can you guess what I'm going to say? I. Don't. Own. A. Car. Or Hetalia~**_

"No! No way in hell you sick bastard!"

"Lovi don't say that, it's cruel to me."

"I'll say it all I want. Bastard bastard bastard! What the hell makes you think I'd want to do that?!"

"Because you love me?"

"Ugh! Don't say that so loudly! We're still at school! Someone could hear!"

At this, the unlucky lover of this rather angry Italian glanced around. Their setting was a corridor in the East wing of their vast academy. It was simple, lightly painted walls and a carpeted flooring, few doors breaking up the expanse of eggshell boundaries. At the very end of the hall, there was a very large, well maintained window that took up the entire wall and exposed the Eastern view and the empty sky. Hmm, the Spanish highschooler hadn't realized how late it was getting. The sun was all the way on the other side of the building. Perhaps that was why this passage to different classrooms was totally empty. Curfew was coming up.

"We're always at school, Lovi. Besides, no one's around." Antonio replied, his usual happy mood diluted. Why couldn't Lovi ever say what Toni told him constantly?

There was an obvious flush to Lovino's cheeks, which meant he was either rather embarrassed or angry. He always seemed to be one or the other, which was enough for most people to avoid interactions with him. Toni must've been pretty masochistic to be in love with him, at least that's what his friends loved to tell him.

"We need to head back to the dorms, bastard!" Apparently, he had noticed the pinkish tinge of sunset as well.

"Then can I kiss y-" A book bag colliding with his head interrupted the poor man's words and as he reached forward to catch the object angry footsteps ran off. The pain in his head was nothing compared to the constant, non-violent frustration he felt for this situation.

Toni wasn't much of a hunter. He didn't like chasing after Lovi, he knew he'd never be able to catch up. Lovi was one damned fast conejo and this Spanish jackal had a wounded foot. So, the only way he could catch his rabbit was with a carrot and a basket. So, to find a carrot...

He chased after his prey. "Lovi, wait for me!"

-Skippy-

Well, the carrot hadn't been in the dormroom. The poor Spaniard tried kissing his secret boyfriend, a pillow was slammed down on his head and he was smothered until he stopped moving.

When he pulled the pillow away from his eyes, he saw the auburnette on his own bed, rolled on his side with his back to Toni. No... There was no carrot here...

-Skippy-

Their surroundings were ideal. An empty senior classroom during the weekend. Most seniors were off campus enjoying the freedom of weekend, or perhaps in the library desperately catching up on their studies. Nobody would be coming for hours, not even a teacher.

On the plus side, this was an art classroom. That meant that to 'stimulate the creativity of students- it was a lot better kept and quite pleasing to the eye. Unlike in other classrooms where their only protection from the sun was blinds, this classroom actually had some beautiful drapes. Scarlet, the only color in an otherwise black and white room. That probably wasn't an accident. Nor was the fact that the desk were wooden, stained black for added effect. All of this gave the room a sort of... escentric feel to it. Like an artist had just soaked his or her paintbrush in a glob of scarlet paint and slashed the canvas.

As said before, it was ideal. He found his basket.

"Lovi, come look at this!" The Spaniard exclaimed, trying to keep any mischief from his voice. His Lovi was naturally suspicious, he had to get him to relax as much as possible though. After all, this was his carrot.

Surprisingly, this little bundle of emotions walked over to the window where the boyfriend he must've been ashamed of was. For a moment, Toni distracted himself with the younger male beside him. Was it so bad to find him that boy more gorgeous than anything human or even inanimate in the world he lived in. No girl could ever compare. Was that really damnable?

Then, suddenly, he had the Italian in his arms and the scarlet cloth wrapped around them both. Before his lovely companion could even open his mouth, it was covered by the Spanish man;s lips.

He was only allowed this intimacy for a second before he was being shoved off. "Fucker!"

Toni didn't allow him the chance to say anymore, filling up the pause with his own hurried and sincere words. "I don't mind if you're ashamed of me, I really don't! I just can't stand not being able to kiss and hold you! So please, even if we have to hide like this, please stop pushing me away constantly!" His dark eyebrows pulled together. "I love you, Te amo, but I can't handle much more."

At this, Lovino blinked, his copper eyes glittering in surprise. Then, there was slight anger as he pursed his lips in that same emotion. "Stupid Tonio. Idiota. I'm fucking sick! I didn't want to get you as well."

Antonio blinked. "But this wasn't the first time."

Again his cheeks flushed. "M-maybe I just want some space."

Tilting his head to the side, he made a light curious noise.

Lovino's cheeks flushed deeper. "I-idiota! You're kisses makes it hard to think! I don't want my mind to be filled with stupid you all the time!"

At this Toni's eyes went wide. Then a huge grin split his face. "My kisses overwhelm you, Lovi~?"

"Shut up, bastard!"

_**So yeah... Pointless, lame little Spamano. I was bored and missed writing and actually finishing a story. So yeah. Here. I got tired at the end so it's probably bad. Anyway. Thanks for reading and all that.**_


End file.
